The Light at the end of the tunnel
by Lemmy
Summary: *Post Hell's Bells* Xander and Anya talk


****

AN: Hey People, this is a fic about Xander and Anya. I was very disappointed at the outcome of Hell's Bells and this Fic takes place afterwards. I hope Xander and Anya fix things in the show and Anya doesn't make a bad mistake so I hope you like this!!!!

D'Hoffryn circled Anya, ready to give her back the powers she lost three years ago. He waited patiently for her answer.

****

D'Hoffryn: So Anyaka?

****

Anya: (Quietly) No

****

D'Hoffryn: What?

****

Anya: (looks D'Hoffryn right in the eyes) NO

****

D'Hoffryn: But Anyaka, you begged me you pleaded, this is your chance

****

Anya: I said no D'Hoffryn and It's Anya, it would be Anya Harris but because of something I did years ago, I'm not and It's my powers that are to blame

****

D'Hoffryn: But don't you want to get back at Xander for what he did to you the pain you are feeling, your tears?

****

Anya: No I love Xander, I don't want to hurt him

****

D'Hoffryn: (looks displeased) He has domesticated you

****

Anya: No he hasn't he just made me more human and I like being human, there's all of these emotions I never felt when I was a demon and one of those is love, Xander he (pauses holding back another set of sobs) He let's me feel love

****

D'Hoffryn: He has changed you

****

Anya: No I changed myself and this is the way I chose to be

****

D'Hoffryn: But the others, his friends the slayer and the witches they don't look at you as part of the group

****

Anya: I am a part of the group and they are my friends my only real human family and I choose to be human so I can grow old and die, with Xander so take me to him

****

D'Hoffryn: Anyaka you have a chance to become what you were destined to be

****

Anya: I will have that chance when you take me to Xander, so take me to him

D'Hoffryn looked at Anya, her face was red and wet with tears, it was hard for her to say no to him and he knew it. Anya was always his favorite and he had lost her to love. D'Hoffryn saw the love Anya had for Xander and as much as D'Hoffryn hated to admit it Xander and Anya were meant to be together.

****

D'Hoffryn: As you wish (pauses) Anya

****

Anya: (Smiles through her tears) Thank you D'Hoffryn

With a wave of his hand Anya was gone and he was left alone in the darkness.

Xander was lying on the musty old motel bed flipping through the 4 channels he got for thirty dollars. After turning the channels for the fiftieth time Xander turned off the TV frustrated, then turned over looking up at the cracked, cobweb covered ceiling. 

The look on Anya's face after he told her they couldn't get married, that they weren't ready still haunted him. What he had really meant was that he didn't want to hurt her to turn out like his father. Even though the glimpses of the future he was shown weren't real, they made him think.

He took off his bowtie, all of those plans, those hours spent hiding in the bathroom of their own apartment from their deranged families, the three years they were together. Xander blinked back tears, he threw the bowtie across the room he didn't notice the flash and Anya appear, she picked up his bowtie and looked at Xander. He loved Anya, she was the one person in the world that he knew he could spend the rest of his life with and now he had ruined both of their lives because he was a coward, he was to scared to take the next step towards the light at the end of the tunnel, to make a commitment. Now Xander knew deep in his heart that she would never forgive him, he would never hear one of her witty comments again, never feel her arms around him, never see her beautiful face, he wouldn't even be able to poke fun at her fear of bunnies. Xander let the tears flow. He regretted telling her no and he felt like his heart was being torn apart.

****

Xander: (choking back a sob) I am so, so Sorry Anya and I wish you were here right now.

****

Anya: Oh Xander, I'm here

****

Xander: (sits up surprised) Anya? How'd you?

****

Anya: (sits down next to Xander) Shh (puts a finger to his lips) Let me talk to first

****

Xander: (nods wiping his face quickly)

****

Anya: (doesn't look at Xander) Xander I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't understand why you didn't want to marry me, and I feel all of this pain and I don't like it (looks at Xander)

****

Xander: Anya I...

****

Anya: Please let me finish, I finally understand and feel the pain and suffering that the women I used to help felt and (looks away) D'Hoffryn he gave me a choice

****

Xander: Anya you, your not?

****

Anya: (tears streaming down face) No I told him no because I love you so much and I would never ever want to hurt you

****

Xander: Anya, I don't know what to say it's just I don't know what to do to make you feel better, to make the pain go away

****

Anya: The only thing that would make me feel better is standing in front of a priest and our Family and Friends reciting the vowels I wrote for you and practiced so hard, over and over just for you (puts face in hands and cries)

****

Xander: (pulls Anya closer to him letting his own tears come) Anya I am so sorry, I don't know what to do, I hate it being so hard, I don't know why I couldn't take the next step, It's just those images of the future they felt so real

****

Anya: (looks at him) But they weren't

****

Xander: I know but they made me think what if I hurt you, what if we're not meant for each....

****

Anya: Xander don't you dare finish that sentence

****

Xander: Anya we have to think...

****

Anya: Do you love me?

****

Xander: Yes Anya I do

****

Anya: Do you want to marry me?

****

Xander: (Doesn't answer just looks at his feet)

****

Anya: (turns Xander's Head so he looks at her) Xander, stop being afraid of the future, just take it a day at a time, if you don't want to spend your future with me just tell me

****

Xander: I do want to but

****

Anya: But what Xander? I don't understand why, why you say all these things to me tell me you love me but you never want to make a commiment , just to make the love we already have stronger by being married, having a joint bank account, a big house and many children

****

Xander: (softly) Who don't have floppy elf ears

****

Anya: What?

****

Xander: One of the visions

****

Anya: Forget about the visions who cares about them, yeah maybe he made you see you hurting me but I know that would never happen because you love me and I know (gets choked up again) y-you love me because I've never felt this way about anyone Xander and I want to share everything with you. I love you Xander Harris and I would do anything for you.

****

Xander: (quietly) I know

****

Anya: (wipes away tears) Then you have to do something because I hate this pain and all this crying I want it to stop

****

Xander: Ok

****

Anya: O-ok what?

****

Xander: Tomorrow while everyone's still in town, we can get married

****

Anya: Xander I

****

Xander: Just don't say anything let's just go home

****

Anya: OK, but can we go to Buffy's because I can't face everyone now

****

Xander: Let's go

They get up and walk hand and hand out the door. 

****

Anya: Floppy elf ears?

****

Xander: You don't want to know

****

AN: PLEASE REVIEW and XANDER AND ANYA 4EVER!!!!!!!!


End file.
